Spidermonkey
Spidermonkey is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Arachnichimp from the planet Aranhaschimmia. 'Appearance' Spidermonkey is an alien with 4 arms, 4 eyes and 2 legs, 3 fingers on each hand and 3 toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center and a tail with a stripe design. Spidermonkey wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest in Alien Force. Spidermonkey currently wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, starting in Ultimate Alien. 'Powers and Abilities' Spidermonkey can shoot webs from his tail which were at one point stated to be as strong as steel, although it can be shredded, only by strong enemies though (Brainstorm is strong enough to tear them), he can also use the webs to make slingshots and swing across long distances. Spidermonkey has supernatural adhesive abilities and has enhanced agility. Spidermonkey can swim. Spidermonkey has a strong sense of hearing too. He is also good at hand-to-hand combat. He also has above human strength. 'Weaknesses' Spidermonkey can get tangled by his own webs. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Spidermonkey first appeared in What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Spidermonkey was defeated by Verdona. *In Be-Knighted, Spidermonkey replaces Dragon's broken Universal Translator with a new one. *In Darkstar Rising, Spidermonkey battled Darkstar. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Spidermonkey battled Chromastone. *In Birds of a Feather, Spidermonkey was saved by Simian. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Spidermonkey escaped the Omnitrix and battled Brainstorm before getting recaptured. *In Inferno, Spidermonkey battled Vulkanus. *In Fool's Gold, Spidermonkey stopped some aliens causing more trouble. *In Simple, Spidermonkey appeared to stopping Blue Team. *In Single-Handed, Spidermonkey escaped Sunder. *In If All Else Fails, Spidermonkey battled Highbreed. *In Busy Box, Spidermonkey battled the Naljian Destructor. *In Time Heals, Spidermonkey was in Hex's torture chamber. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Spidermonkey failed to capture Max. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Spidermonkey was used by Bioids. *Spidermonkey returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, Spidermonkey battled Bivalvan before going Ultimate. *In Video Games, Spidermonkey failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Andreas’ Fault, Spidermonkey battled some Forever Knights. *In Hero Time, Spidermonkey saved Jennifer from some criminals. *In Reflected Glory, Spidermonkey battled Psyphon before going Ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Spidermonkey escaped an acid room on Perplexahedron with Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 2, Spidermonkey battled Ultimate Kevin. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Spidermonkey battled Sunder again before going Ultimate. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Spidermonkey found Gwen. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Spidermonkey's powers were used by Ultimate Ben. *In The Purge, Spidermonkey battled Driscoll before going Ultimate. *In Simian Says, Spidermonkey fight Mizaru (in Xenocyte control) before going Ultimate. *In Double or Nothing, Spidermonkey went Ultimate twice. *In The Perfect Girlfriend, Spidermonkey tried to fx an elevator, make another nearly fall on him, he was saved by Elena. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Spidermonkey went to battle The Vreedles, before going Ultimate. 'Appearances' 'Naming and Translations' 'Trivia' *Spidermonkey is the only alien from Alien Force to appear in every season beginner from Alien Force season 1 and onwards. However he only appeared as a hologram in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1. This is similar to how XLR8 was the only alien to appear in every season beginner in the Original Series. *In Burmese, Spidermonkey is called as the "Web Spitter Monkey", though Spidermonkey doesn't spit webbing, but rather, his Ultimate form does. *Spidermonkey's abilities and personality are similar to Spiderman. *Spidermonkey was the first alien on-screen, to go Ultimate in ''Ultimate Alien''. *If you don't count the video games, Spidermonkey is the last Omnitrix alien used by Albedo. *Spidermonkey is only alien that can grab onto a leadge in Vilgax Attacks, but in Cosmic Destruction, he is one of four aliens that can grab onto a leadge, the other aliens are Swampfire, Big Chill, and Water Hazard. *In ''Hero Time'', one of the kidnappers called Spidermonkey a "blue monkey" (because of his blue fur) which is also the same name of the diamond seen in Looney Tunes: Back in Action. *Spidermonkey is Matt Wayne's favorite alien. *Spidermonkey is the only known alien who escaped the Omnitrix in Vengeance of Vilgax to have an ultimate form. *Spidermonkey is the only alien to appear in Single-Handed with his left and right hands attached to him. But Ben's other alien only have their right hands attached to them. *Spidermonkey seems to have a strong sense of humour and acts childish. See Also *Spidermonkey Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Characters Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:One-Time Villains Category:Arachnichimp